


The Highest Bidder

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha Leo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Collars, Gags, Humiliation, It's a weird headcanon I have, Leo is a good guy, M/M, Master/Pet, Neko Takumi, Omega Takumi, Rope Bondage, Slave Trade, Slave auction, human Leo, kind of, mentioned bestiality, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: King Garon had a penchant for putting the Hoshidans in their place, and there were plenty of prisoners of war to humiliate.Slave auctions were a common enough occurrence in Castle Krakenburg, but this was the first time Leo had a stake in the outcome.





	The Highest Bidder

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter of Princes at Play but come on... I had to write this once I got thie request.

The room was dark, but for one dim light on the stage. All manner of Alphas were roaming about the small, dark room. A few of them chatted, but most of them remained silent and watched, just like him.

He hated these things. He hated the darkness, he hated the cramped spaces, and he hated the oppressing stink of Alpha pheromones that permeated the walls long after it was over… But Niles had given him a heads up that something special was happening this time, and Leo was nothing if not morbidly curious.

Someone lit the remaining torches on the stage, illuminating the makeshift wooden boards and bringing the entire scene into sharp relief. He had to allow his eyes a moment to adjust.

It wasn’t a very wide room, only fitting about six men abreast, but it was long. Perfect for the purpose it usually served. One end contained a raised platform, hastily constructed with rough planks of wood, and a door leading to an adjacent room. There were no windows: This was the dungeons, after all, and the ceiling was low. Not low enough that he needed to duck, but if he reached his arm up he could comfortably touch the ceiling with the full palm on his hand. A metal hook was bolted to the stone ceiling on the stage, and a block of wood sat off to the side, just in case it was needed. Perfectly suited for the kind of auctions they held.

In reality the room could hold double the number of men. There were only about a dozen currently there, but he’d been told it was a high-roller night only. The best of stock for the richest of men. His retainer was among them, keeping a watchful eye out just in case things turned sour and they needed to make an escape.

He was starting to get antsy. He had a hot bath and a good book waiting for him upstairs in his room once his curiosity had been sated, and he would much rather be doing that right now.

The auctioneer finally put their waiting to an end after several agonizing minutes of staring up at an empty stage.  He stepped out into the open, tugging something along by a leash behind him. Leo immediately saw what Niles had meant by ‘special’.

The man -- or boy, he wouldn’t put it past their soldiers to kidnap a child -- was not only Hoshidan, but a neko. And an incredibly beautiful one at that. His long silver hair was pulled back into a loose bun, but Leo could tell that it would be down past his back if it were loose. His fluffy ears of the same color were almost invisible, pushed flat against his head and his tail was busy and down between his legs.

Nekos didn’t usually wear collars, so he could only guess that the bright red one around his neck with the humiliating bell was an addition of the auctioneer’s. They’d also tied his calves to his thighs, so he was forced to crawl slowly on his hands and knees behind the man tugging his leash. A ring gag was also set firmly behind his teeth to keep his jaw wide.

“What did I tell you, milord?”

He was captivated by what was taking place on the stage, though mildly annoyed that Niles hadn’t just  _ told  _ him what was going to happen when he’d apparently known.

The pair stopped in the middle of the stage, and the auctioneer commanded the Omega to sit with a gesture of his hand. He stroked the top of his head fondly before his voice boomed out over the room.

“What do you think? Won’t he make a fantastic pet?”

The hoots and hollers of his fellow Alphas were deafening, but Leo remained silent. How barbaric. His father’s obsession with punishing Hoshido was going a step too far; To kidnap and sell off Omegas to the highest bidder was nothing short of monstrous.

“I think I’ve seen enough.” He muttered back to his retainer, though he wasn’t sure if Niles heard over the din.

He was about to turn and leave when he locked eyes with the poor man on the stage. He was wide-eyed and terrified, tears streaming down his cheeks as he was forced to suffer such humiliation. The sounds of the other Alphas were still roaring in his ears, but it was like his world stood still when he met those desperate amber eyes.

_ Damn it… _

He couldn’t let him suffer like this. Who knew what these men would do to him if they got their hands on him? He was as exotic as exotic could come; He’d probably be dragged around to parties and passed around until he died of the humiliation. Or until his owner got bored of him and sent him off to be bred by the dogs. Despite being closer in stature to cats, nekos were rumored to make competent breeding partners for most species; Though he wasn’t sure if that was true or just a rumor. Nohrians didn’t come into contact with them very often.

He anxiously waited for the bidding to begin, but it seemed the auctioneer wasn’t done showing him off yet. It made sense, he wanted the Alphas in the room antsy and bothered, so they would run up the price. The man made a circular motion with his hand, and the neko clumsily turned himself around so his back was to the audience.

“Don’t worry, he’s fully trained, see?”

Then he snapped his fingers, and the boy dropped onto his forearms, ass in the air. Though he was still maintaining some modicum of modesty because his tail was still pressed between his legs.

“Don’t be shy, kitten. Everyone here wants to see you!”

The auctioneer grabbed him roughly by the tail and yanked it up, so he was fully exposed to the crowd. The Omega made a noise for the first time -- a strangled yelp muffled by his gag. His thighs were actually wet with slick, and his stiff cock hung down between his legs. This caused a stir in the room -- If Leo hadn’t known better he would have said the poor boy was just  _ begging  _ to be fucked. Most of the Alphas probably knew better actually, but the fantasy was powerful. A completely obedient pet at their beck and call, ready to be fucked at any time, through any humiliation?

If they weren’t ready to spend big money before, they certainly were now.

“We’ll start at 100,000 gold.”

The auctioneer didn’t let go of his tail, and really it seemed like he’d completely forgotten he was holding it. Leo guessed it was pretty painful, since as the bids climbed higher and higher the poor Omega was forced into more humiliating positions just to keep the pressure off. His face was flat on the ground, nails clawing at the splintered wood and back arched to alleviate the tension. This only had the effect of driving the bidding as he wriggled and squirmed.

Leo decided to bide his time. He knew with the weight of the imperial treasury at his back he could easily outbid any of these minor nobles, but he didn’t want to spend more than he needed. The numbers quickly climbed past the million mark, and then two, and then five… And Leo realized that this could go on all night.

He finally raised his card and answered with a firm “Ten million.”

The auctioneer finally dropped the neko’s tail, and the boy went back to hiding himself with it. The room fell completely silent, and he realized for the first time that he was nervously purring.

A few of the nobles turned to look at him, but he didn’t even spare a glance. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and glared resolutely at the stage, as if to say  _ challenge my bid. I dare you. _

But no one did. He was sure some of the nobility had the gold for it, but even something as rare as a neko wasn’t worth that much of their money. Not when they knew he could easily double whatever offer they made.

“Sold!”

Leo dismissed is retainer and roughly dragged the neko by the leash back into the room where the slaves were held before auction. It was empty, confirming his suspicion that this neko was their only prize tonight. Money exchanged hands, and the auctioneer left them alone to their own devices.

As soon as he was gone Leo slipped a dagger out of its hiding place in his sleeve and cut the ropes, the gag, and the ridiculous collar off.

The Omega worked his jaw for a moment before speaking.

“T-Thank you sir.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I own you now, I could do anything to you that I pleased.”

He looked up at him curiously for a moment, big amber eyes shining in the dim torchlight. He looked so placid despite his tear stained cheeks and flushed face.

“But you won’t.”

“Oh? And how do you know that?”

He was right. Leo would never stoop so low, but the Omega didn’t know that. They’d never met before, never spoken. The only interaction they’d had was that one brief look before the bidding started.

“You were the only one that didn’t jeer at me. So thank you for rescuing me.”

“I… Of course.”

There was something so innocent in the way he gazed up at him, nothing but pure, unadulterated trust in his eyes. His tail swished lazily back and forth, straight up in the air this time.

“Can you walk?”

“Mmm… No, I don’t think so. They had my legs tied like that for a long time.”

He bent down and picked the smaller man up in his arms. He was much lighter than expected, and Leo had no problems carrying him up the several flights of stairs from the dungeons to the royal wing.

He’d be a dead man if his father found out he’d spent so much money on a slave… But that was the least of his worries. Right now he was focused on making sure the man in his arms was safe and comfortable.

He managed to sneak the neko into his room with little issue, and once they were there he grabbed one of his nightshirts from the dresser and handed it to him.

The neko took it gingerly, running his fingers over the soft silk curiously before he happily pulled it on over his head. Leo was quite a bit taller than him, so the shirt came down to his mid-thigh.

“Thank you, master!”

“D-Don’t call me that, okay?” He was relieved that the Omega was finally covered up. As vile as he found this entire affair, even he wasn’t immune to the effects of a pretty Omega.

He cocked his head to the side, ears perked up curiously. “What do I call you then?”

“You can just call me Leo.”

“Leo?”

“Yes, that is my name after all.”

The neko smiled broadly back at him.

“Wow! Master is very kind!”

He almost corrected him, but he supposed it would take some getting used to. He had no idea how long this Omega had been in captivity for, he might simply be used to referring to everyone in such a way. By the sound if it that was the case. His heart ached for the Hoshidan before him.

“What about you? What should I call you?”

“Oh! I’m sorry Master Leo... My name is Takumi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay let me explain the weird headcanon: I have no idea why but I kind of acquired this headcanon that nekos are super unique because their genetics allow them to breed with pretty much any species. Like, if bred with a dog they'll create pups with even temperaments and higher than average intelligence. With humans they have insanely beautiful children, etc.
> 
> I know it's super weird. I'm not apologizing for it.


End file.
